Identities
by Goodbye Angel
Summary: He taught her the difference between right and wrong. He made life worth something. To her, he was everything.


**_Identities_**

_A Draco and Claira (OC) one-shot_

Born into a world to which she did not understand, she was forced to grow and learn alone. So confused she was, unsure of what to do or what to say, it was only by luck that she survived. She learned well, but incorrectly. Everything she thought she understood was wrong, but no one dared to tell her, no one really cared.

Whoever they wanted, she could be, a brunette or a blonde, for good or for evil, for right or for wrong. It made no difference to her, for she did not see or understand the difference. Not until she met him. He taught her everything, showed her what it meant to be on the wrong side, to be on the side of evil. He showed her what they did, all the people that were hurt because of evil, because of those who were on the wrong side.

He, himself, was one of them. He was one of the many who fought on the wrong side, though his being there was not completely by choice. Inside himself he wished to be free, to fight against those who did wrong. To protect her, he wanted that. He held a great fear in his heart though, one that held him back, keeping him in a hold so strong that he could not escape. He would not run away, nor would he turn against them.

She learned to understand this and she stayed by his side. She became one of them, for him. He could protect her this way, but it was not the way he wanted it to be. He wanted her away from them, she knew this very well, but still she refused to leave him, always saying the same thing, always telling him that she had no where else to go. That was her excuse and he knew he could not argue.

It was true that she had no where to go, but he knew full well that she was great at coming up with something at the last minute. She could find a place to stay, to live if she truly wanted it, but knowing her, that wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want that if it meant she had to leave him behind.

She had told him once, that he was the only person who meant anything to her. He didn't doubt this for her knew it was true, even if he wished it weren't. She was so many people, she had been on too many different sides, and no one cared for her, only him. It was only because of him and because of his and her promise to the dark lord that she was able to stay by his side, fight by his side.

As long as she could be with him, she would do whatever the dark lord told her to, no matter who it would hurt along the way. She was cold hearted, cruel and merciless to everyone but him, the one she loved so dearly.

To think, all this because of a single word, it didn't matter what the word, or phrase, or sentence was. All that mattered was that he saw her; he cared enough to speak to her. To her that meant so much. No one had ever cared before, she was like someone who could not be seen, could not be heard, but he saw her, he could hear her. Like friends they became, somehow, someway, but their friendship was a secret.

At least for a while it was, the secret was out soon enough and everyone came to find out. The dark lord became interested in this young girl only after he found out that no one knew who she was. Her name lead to nothing, but her previous name and face led to many things.

She had many identities, many faces and hair colors. She had been so many different people and done so many different things. Her recent identity was her newest, this identity would be the one she would keep for the rest of her life – not that she knew that when she changed identities for the last time.

He, the dark lord, was interested, intending to use her for all he could. She had no arguments with it as long as she could stay by his side, as long as she could stay with the one she loved. She wanted nothing more. Her request was simple, he didn't care. As long as she was able to do what he wanted of her, what did it matter? So he gave her what she wanted and gave her orders.

It had been so long since her and he first spoke. She loved him but now was only a time of war. She had to be careful of who found out about them. She couldn't risk one of them getting hurt, not right now. So they kept their feelings to themselves, except when they were sure they were alone. The enemy, whoever that would be, wouldn't separate them, they wouldn't allow it.

* * *

Original plot, etc based entirely off of a clients work. She had quite the interesting story and I found writing a one-shot of it to be quite a challenge. I really enjoyed reading her works, and writing a one-shot based off of it. Claira, the main character in this story and one-shot is quite facinating.

She was tossed away as a very young child and left to learn and live on her own. No one ever helped her, no matter where she went. It was simply like she didn't exist, as if no one could see or hear her. No one ever reacted to her presence so she was forced to try and learn everything on her own.

Well, she learned all right, but everything was wrong. She believed that she could be whoever she wanted and do whatever she wanted because as a child, no one ever stopped her. Now as a teenager she meets Draco who teachers her of the dark arts, good and evil, the dark lord/Voldemort, death eaters, etc. Well, long story short, somehow her and Draco fall in love until one of the deat heaters finds out and reports her to Voldemort as a distraction to Draco.

Somehow they get into looking into her past, etc and find out she hasn't existed more then a few months. Well, this spares her life (for now). Voldemort finds her 'curious' and demands to know who she really is, wanting to know if she works for Dumbledore - though he has never seen or heard of this girl. Eventually she tells them of her previous name(s) and the death eaters and Voldemort come to find out of all the previous things she has done - good and bad. Voldemort becomes interested and has her join his side or die. She joins his side asking only one thing - that she can continue to stay by Draco's side. Out first he's hesitant - no surprise - but agrees as long as neither her nor Draco screw up.

Naturally, my clients story isn't done yet, but its coming along wonderfully! :)


End file.
